Student Page: JT Quincy
Name: Jonathan Taylor "JT" Quincy Age: 16 (Will be 16 when the school year starts) DOB: August 12, 1997 Ethnicthy: 50% Italian from his father's side, 50% German from his mother side. Grade (if a student): Sophomore/10th(Class of 2016) Gender: P3N15 Species: HUUMAN Occupation/role: Student Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Taken by <3 Dorm Room/Roommate: Likes: Girls, Sports, His hair, Playing the drums, Taking Pictures, Socializing, Animals Dislikes: Work, School, Being rejected, Humiliation, Shopping, Doing stuff for people while they can do it themselves, People using him, People insulting his shortness, People calling him by his real name (he's not gonna listen if you do), anything that's tighter than straight jeans. *shot* Personality: When you meet JT, he has this bad boy image when he's sarcastic and snarky, But once you get to know him, he's really sweet. he's not like other bad boys. He's also on the honor roll. He doesn't like school, he does that stuff to "get it over with" so he can do what he wants after. Bio: JT was born in a big high class family in Seattle, Washington. He was popular in school, and everyone loved him. But his mother had a job transfer moved to Misery Falls, West Virginia in the beginning of middle school. JT was bummed he had to leave his old town, but he had to get over it eventually. When they left, he became a quiet guy for a while. And people usually tease him for his shyness, and his shortness. He was miserable, he would always cry in his room, and in his sleep. In the summer after he graduated middle school, his parents had been saving up money for this private school called Misery High which they found on the internet since he started middle school. JT was happy he could go to another new school. He finally has time to change his image back from what he had in elementary school. Relations *Son to Miranda and Derrick Quincy. Miranda's a sucessful businesswoman for fixing computers such as Apple and Microsoft. She's usually seen wearing suits and blazers. As for Derrick, he's a dermatologist, pretty much. He would always wanted to called "Dr." instead of "Mr." obviously. *Brother to siblings, William (22 years old), Elizabeth (16 years old), and Victoria (11 years old) Quincy. *Yes, all the siblings have nicknames they go by. Shocked? Appearance JT has brown hair that comes to his shoulders, light green eyes, and a light skin complextion. He used to have one piercing in each earlobe during his freshman year. Now he streched his earlobes to size 18 gauges, wanting to start small, as well as both of his cartilages pierced. When he's not in his school uniform, he usually wears Holister and other name brand clothes, as well as name brand sneakers. He's 5,5 (165.10cm) and weighs arond 130 lbs(approx: 58.967kg) Everyone says he's average for a guy, but to him, he's short. School Interactions Friends : His girlfriend was pretty much his only friend so far. Until he met his roommate during 2nd semester by the name of . They were pretty different, yet still managed to get along quickly after they met. Enemies : Other than his sister(If you count her), A girl named ran into him a couple times. She liked im and asked him out. But rejected her cause he had a girlfriend. Blair kept stalking JT a bit. He couldn't take it anymore and said that he really didn't like her. She hadn't really messed with him since. Romance : A couple days after he attended the school, he met , whom he found cute. Although he was a little scared about his feelings towards her. Eventually, he asked her out, and had been dating since. But around the beginning of their relationship, it started to get a little rocky thanks to his sister trying to get in between them. Category:Male Students Category:Class of 2016 Category:Student pages Category:Students